<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photos in the Daylight by A_Lone_Prinny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212197">Photos in the Daylight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny'>A_Lone_Prinny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Photography, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lone_Prinny/pseuds/A_Lone_Prinny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*click* That one's going in the wholesome compilation, dood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Koizumi Mahiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photos in the Daylight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime realized he fell behind a bit and sped up to be on par with Mahiru. She was Hajime's assigned mentor for the Reserve Course Talent Study Program and he enjoyed studying under her. Even though it had only been about a month and a half since the school implemented the program, he felt that they already had a really strong bond.</p>
<p>From what Hajime heard, most teams where paired up at random by the teachers but a rumor had been going around that Mahiru had asked for Hajime. It was a bit silly, he thought, as they hadn't seen each other except when she came to pick up Sato. And even then he felt like he didn't leave a good impression.</p>
<p>"I think this is a good spot," Mahiru said setting up the tripod for her second camera, "I want to get a few good stable pictures of the school before we go people watching. I'd love to get some nighttime photos approved as well. I think a long exposure of the new building would look great."</p>
<p>Hajime nodded his head feigning the knowledge of what a long exposure was.</p>
<p>"I imagine it's hard to get a bad photo of the school, really," Hajime walked to Mahiru's side trying to get a good grasp of what the photo would look like from its angle.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Hope fan boy, you're a few gray hairs from being Komaeda when it comes to that stuff," Mahiru said snapping photos and adjusting a few settings in between each one.</p>
<p>"Sorry, it just means a lot to me," Hajime said half jokingly.</p>
<p>Mahiru had already stopped paying attention to Hajime. She seemed pretty determined to take a perfect photo of the school, tunnel-visioned on that task. Hajime smirked as he got an idea. He knelt down and took his own photo of Mahiru, mentally patting himself on the back for being arty.</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Mahiru pulled herself from her stand, "You'd better let me see that photo!"</p>
<p>"Jeez, I look grumpy in this picture," Mahiru said puffing her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I think it's just the intensity of your passion... or something like that," Hajime's grin got even wider.</p>
<p>"Don't say things you aren't going to commit to, I swear you're just like my dad... Hmm, that being said overall it's a good picture, I can tell you've been practicing your stability," Mahiru handed back the camera and packed her second camera back into her bag. </p>
<p>"Personally I think you look cute in this picture, very Mahiru, if you ask me," Hajime said reviewing the photo himself once again.</p>
<p>"You jerk, you can't just say stuff like that to girls. Ugh, it's whatever, we still have a lot more photos we need to take today," Mahiru avoided Hajime's gaze trying to hide her embarrassment.</p>
<p>The two continued traversing thoughout the school getting lovely shots of students hanging out around the fountain and some of students in the halls. When the lunch bell finally rang the two had made good progress, reaching almost half of the quota for their assignment.</p>
<p>Mahiru had made a habit of bringing them both lunches and they always ate at the same spot, a little area with trees and benches that almost no one visited during lunchtime. At first, it made Hajime a bit uncomfortable since it was the spot that Sato and Mahiru used to eat but it grew on him. He could never replace Sato but over time he realized he didn't need to. Mahiru made him feel equal, like it never mattered that Hajime didn't have a talent and he liked that.</p>
<p>"Hey, Hajime," Mahiru broke the silence that had fallen when they started eating.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Hajime said before taking another bite of the hamburger Mahiru made.</p>
<p>"D-did you like Natsumi? I mean, you know, like-like," Mahiru asked trying to hide her face from Hajime.  </p>
<p>Hajime turned red at the thought, "No, uh, we were just friends, at least I think we were, kind of hard to tell."  </p>
<p>"Must run in the family," Mahiru chuckled to herself.</p>
<p>An awkward silence crept back between the two. Mahiru felt like she just poked one of her own bruises.</p>
<p>Hajime, however, would never tell her how alone he felt, even when Natsumi was there, it was different now anyway. He didn't feel alone.   </p>
<p>"What about me?" Mahiru said this time looking directly at Hajime not with her regular toughness instead one of worry and vulnerability.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Hajime asked back, realizing he was lost in his thoughts when Mahiru asked the question.</p>
<p>"Well, I know I'm kind of mean sometimes, and I am a bit hard on you. I promise it's because I want you to be better though. So I understand if-"</p>
<p>"I like you the way you are," Hajime said interrupting her.</p>
<p>Mahiru's eyes started tearing up, "Look what you did, you big jerk, you made a girl cry."</p>
<p>"My bad, it's true though, I appreciate all the time you've spent trying to make me better. Thanks for always being there, Mahiru," Hajime carefully said his words trying to make sure they meant something.</p>
<p>Hajime set down his food and wiped Mahiru's face with a napkin.</p>
<p>"But to truly answer your question," Hajime almost whispered, "I do like-like you."</p>
<p>"What- I-," Mahiru immediately stopped crying as her whole face turned red, this time unable to look away from Hajime.</p>
<p>"I- I- I-," She stammered like a broken record until she broke herself out of it by kissing Hajime.</p>
<p>He kissed back, although neither had practiced before so it was a bit awkward.</p>
<p>"I like-like you, too, you big jerk," she finally finished after breaking the kiss.</p>
<p>The two separated once again. Hajime reached back for his unfinished food and heard a loud click.</p>
<p>"That's a good one," Mahiru smiled and also hoped the program supervisors wouldn't be able to tell how flustered Hajime was in the photo.</p>
<p>"Look how goofy you look," Mahiru joked showing the camera to Hajime.</p>
<p>"You always take goofy pictures of me," Hajime replied almost laughing.</p>
<p>"And I love every one of them," Mahiru said placing one hand on her heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Thank you... Really. Thank you for finding me."</p>
<p>Hmmm, what would I call this, dood? I guess a gift. Maybe... dood.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>